


Promise

by Fanfic_fanatic24



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_fanatic24/pseuds/Fanfic_fanatic24
Summary: In order to meet his ex boyfriend years later, Jimin is ready to even let his life go.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Listening to 4'o clock while reading the last part enhances the reading experience

Jimin knew the consequences of standing in front of Taehyung’s house right now. It was once his too. But he no longer was a part of that house. He was neither a part of Taehyung’s life anymore. It had been years since he was in Seoul, since he had been to this place, since he had seen him. He missed the younger terribly. 5 years wasn’t any short time and he was forced to live that period away from the love of his life. But it was all completely his fault.  
It was all his fault, how, 5 years back he fucked up a perfectly happy relationship he had with the younger. He knew the consequences back then too, but he was naïve and arrogant. It was a perfect plan.  
Being part of the mafia required him to use his brain and body. He was taught that there was no place for a heart here. He followed those words diligently but it was only till he met Taehyung. As per the plan he was only supposed to befriend Taehyung, infiltrate the gang he was part of and be a double agent. No one would suspect a thing. As simple as that. Or that’s what he thought.  
The first time he met Taehyung, it was at the coffee shop the younger frequented. All Jimin had to do was look weak and vulnerable in front of Taehyung. As Jimin struck a conversation with him, he noticed that the younger seemed nothing like the reputation he had in the underworld. But Jimin knew better than to fall for that act.  
Over a period of 2 months, Jimin grew closer to Taehyung and even got to visit his place of operation once. During their visit there, everything was going good and everyone fell for his impeccable acting. Well, all except one. Im Jaebum. He was weirdly suspicious of Jimin and always kept a close eye on him which made him be doubly, triply careful of his every move.  
As time passed, Jaebum keeping an eye on him became more and more annoying and Jimin couldn’t of any way to make him stop without making himself too obvious. It was no secret around the base that Jaebum liked Taehyung. In order to hurt him and to make him stop his annoying watch, Jimin asked Taehyung out. To everyone’s surprise, including Jimin, he said yes.  
It was not part of Jimin’s plan to ask his target out. It was never part of any plan for Jimin to actually fall for Taehyung. But Jimin had to learn it the hard way that things always don’t go according to well laid out plans. He did ask him out and eventually, he did fall for him. He fell really hard. Which made it hard for him to be the double agent. But he couldn’t quit. This wasn’t your regular 10-8 job that you could quit easily.  
On top of the guilt Jimin felt everyday when he saw Taehyung, who was nothing but trusting and truthful to him from the day he met him, there was Jaebum who didn’t stop keeping an eye on him. After Jimin and Taehyung got together, Jaebum only began keeping an even more close watch on him in the pretense of making sure that he treated his best friend properly.  
Despite all these, the relationship the both of them had made Jimin the happiest person alive on the planet and when Taehyung held and treated him like he was the most precious and fragile thing, Jimin wished he was not part of any mafia but only Taehyung’s boyfriend. On their first anniversary, Taehyung had asked him to move in with him, to which he only complied very happily.  
For their second anniversary, they had planned to visit Paris. The cliché romantic getaway.  
As they were exiting from the café, hand in hand, Jimin got a call from an unknown yet familiar number. Jimin rejected the call not wanting to ruin his happy mood. He’ll deal with them when he’s back to Seoul.  
But his happy mood was ruined when he saw two familiar faces at the entrance of the hotel, they were staying in two days later. Jimin knew he couldn’t stall the meeting anymore. Asking Taehyung to go ahead to room, Jimin approached them.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked not bothering with any pleasantries.  
“You’ve been avoiding our calls. Boss isn’t too pleased with you slacking at work like this and seems like you’re enjoying a bit too much with your boy toy.”  
“Why did he call?” Jimin tried getting straight to the point not wanting to talk anything about Taehyung to them.  
“Boss wants you to finish someone.”  
“Who?”  
“Kim Taehyung.” The second guy said with a smirk.  
When he said that name, Jimin felt like someone knocked the air out of his lungs. He knew getting too close to Taehyung would not end well for him. But at first, he didn’t care and would have done it without any second thought. But now, he couldn’t let this happen to the love of his life, the one that taught him how to love.  
He vaguely remembers nodding and walking away from that place and went anywhere his legs took him. He can never kill Tae. Not even in his wildest dreams. But he knows that if he doesn’t kill him, his boss would ask someone else to do it. He can’t let that happen either. Taehyung is an important part of his life. He had to save Tae someone and there was only one person who he trusted could do that. Jimin had swallow his pride as Tae’s life was more important at the moment and dialed the number, he never thought he would.  
“What do you want?” Came the voice from the other side of the line.  
“I need you to protect Tae. You’re the only person I trust with that, Jaebum.”  
“What do you mean? Is he alright?” He asked panic and dread filling his voice, making Jimin feel guilty about what he has done so far.  
“He is alright. But there is a chance that he might not be.”  
“What do you mean? Stop talking in a cryptic manner and tell me what the fuck happened!?”  
At that Jimin told him everything. Everything from why and how he met Taehyung to the conversation he had a few minutes back.  
“You fucking son of a bitch! If anything happens to him, I’ll make sure you have a slow and painful death. Stay right beside him. I’m catching the next flight there. I’ll deal with you after that.” He said hanging up not giving him an opportunity to talk.  
Jimin knew that Jaebum had every right to be mad at him. But he couldn’t bring himself to go back to his room and face Taehyung. So, he went to the hotel and sat in the lobby keeping an eye open for anyone looking suspicious till Jaebum arrived not caring about the weird looks that were given his way.  
After around 13 hours, when, Jaebum arrived to the hotel, Jimin let out a sigh of relief and walked Jaebum to a secluded area where no one could see or hear them.  
“Where is Tae?” Jaebum asked not bothering about the tired and defeated look Jimin had on his face.  
“In the room. He doesn’t know anything or the fact that you are here, yet.”  
“Good. I’m going to tell him everything. But you, are leaving him the fuck alone. Leave right now and never come back. If you do, it’s not going to end well for you. I’ll explain everything to him.”  
“Can I just see him one last time though?” Jimin asked desperately.  
“No. You don’t deserve that kind of farewell after all that you’ve done. Leave before I change my mind.” Jimin knew this was going to happen and he tries to prepare himself for it. But, no amount of preparation helped him when he faced it in reality. His heart broke into a million pieces and he was the only reason for this.  
That was the last time Jimin saw or heard of Taehyung.  
He wanted to see him again. Even if that was the last thing he does.  
Having that thought in mind, Jimin rung the bell. Every second he spent waiting for the door to open seemed like the five years he spent in hiding.  
Soon, the door opened to reveal Taehyung who was shirtless with a sleepy look adorning his face and all Jimin wanted to do at that moment was hug him and beg him to forgive him. But the look on his face quickly changed to one of recognition and then to one of hatred and that killed Jimin the most.  
He had changed a lot. It seemed like he had been working out a lot that was evident with all those muscles and he seemed happier than the last time Jimin saw him.  
“Who is it babe?” A voice that was all too familiar to Jimin came towards them from the same room that the both of them once shared. When he received no response from Tae, the owner of the voice came towards the door to check what happened.  
“You have a lot of nerve to show up after what you did.” Jaebum’s threatening voice snapped him back to reality.  
“I wanted to see him and meet him. Just once. And apologize.” Jimin’s pleading voice came barely audible. “Tae, baby, I’m sorry for that I did. I’m not apologizing expecting you to forgive me right away or at all. I know it is hard for you to even see me right now. I also know that I fucked up really bad. I fucked the one thing that was amazing in my life. I’m sorry for putting you through that. I’m here despite the fact that Jaebum threatened to kill me if I ever showed up because I wanted to apologize at least once for that I did. I want to apologize for breaking all the promises I made when we were together. I was and am an idiot.” Jimin stood in front of Taehyung with tears flowing down his cheeks regretting all his past actions that led him to this point in life.  
“And I think you forgot that I was and am a man of my words.” Jaebum stood in front of Jimin blocking Tae from his view.  
“No, I didn’t. I remember everything Jaebum. But I still came because I wanted to see him even if that’s the last thing I do. So, go ahead. It’s not like I have anything that’s worth living anyway. And I’m glad that Tae has someone that would never break his heart or do anything to fuck something amazing. Hope the both of you are happy.”  
“We were. Until you showed up.” Jaebum said taking the gun out.  
Jimin nodded accepting his fate. He knew the consequences of showing up and he was ready to face them.  
“Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance, if our meeting and getting into a relationship was all a plan to you?” Tae finally spoke stepping out from behind Jaebum.  
“I didn’t because I couldn’t. I could never.”  
“Why?”  
“Because when I had to pretend to be in love with you, I actually fell for you. I loved you a lot. I still do.”  
Tae just nodded and went back to his room. Jimin was not surprised. He was ready for everything. He was ready when Jaebum pointed the gun at him. He was ready when Jaebum pulled the trigger and everything went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was based on a dream i had while waking up. for more effects listen to 4′o clock by Taehyung and RM towards the end.


End file.
